


The Scientist

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author mutilates Latin via Google Translate, Comedy, Double Drabble, Gen, Nikola the Scientist, pop culture reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola does some experimentation whilst staying at the Sanctuary.





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah, I don't know. I like the idea of mad scientist!Nikola. Hope you like. XD
> 
> Prompt: I felt it. You know what I mean.

“What was that?” Helen asked over the radio, a delightful mix of polite confusion and ire that Nikola loved hearing.

“What was what?” he replied, wincing. He loved those tones but knew she would not appreciate the answer he would have to give.

“Don’t _what was what_ me, Nikola. What did you do?”

“What did _I_ do?” He looked around the lab, wondering how quickly he could clear up the shattered glass. “I did nothing,” he said, glancing at the tiny abnormal on his bench.

“I felt it.” He snorted, he couldn’t help it. She sighed, harried. “You know what I mean.”

He licked his lips, deciding that telling her quickly would be better than her coming down and reading him the riot act. “The _aes ranae_ was living up to its name,” he admitted. “… I wanted to see what would happen if it croaked into a microphone.”

“And?” Her voice no longer held ire or confusion, just a note of laughter only he could detect, and didn’t fully appreciate after his complete and utter defeat by Kermit, now slowly blinking on the bench. “Is the lab still in one piece?”

“Eh… Did you ever watch _Back to the Future_?”


End file.
